Can't Wait To Get On The Road Again
by Tigers and Dragons
Summary: They're stuck in a tiny town, in the middle of nowhere, with nothing to do. Suigetsu's bored, Karin's extremely happy and Sasuke's hiding in his room, doing something secretive. Honestly, the less time they spend in enclosed spaces, the better.


**Standard Disclaimer**

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat hunched over the low table, a nearby oil lamp illuminating his work area. A sheen of sweat coated his face and he absent-mindedly wiped his forehead before continuing with his task.<p>

In and out.

In and out.

Across, down, around, in and out.

With painstaking precision, he focused all his will on the movements of his hands. His sharingan was activated to ensure he caught all possible flaws.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke grit his teeth at the intrusion, sending telepathic death threats at his disturber as the door knob rattled.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Hey, Sasuke, are you in there?" Suigetsu called through the door. "I'm tired of this town already! When are we leaving?"

Sasuke opened the door a crack and looked through to find the ex-Mist-nin looking annoyed and disgruntled.

"We'll leave when I'm ready."

"What are you doing in there?" Suigetsu asked in confusion. From what he could see, the room was dark, with only a single lamp lit and Sasuke was not wearing his shirt. His expression changed as realisation struck him.

"Sasuke, you naughty boy!"

"It isn't what you're thinking." Sasuke replied, a look of disgust and rebuke on his face.

"Oh, really?"

"Karin stole my shirt."

"So? Go, find the crazy banshee and take it back."

"I don't want it back. She's soiled it."

A look of disgust appeared on Suigetsu face, and he covered his mouth to prevent himself from being sick.

"You're sick, you know that?"

"You said it!"

"That wasn't what I meant."

"Fine." Suigetsu felt a little better, but the image was sticking with him, "So, what are you doing?"

Sasuke closed the door, preventing Suigetsu from catching a glimpse of anything inside, "I'm busy."

* * *

><p>Karin was humming as she walked down the hall to her room. She wasn't sure why they were still in this run-down little town, but she didn't mind the break from travelling. Sure, she wasn't sharing a room with Sasuke, but he was just up the hall, and she had something to remind herself of him.<p>

Her happy mood dissipated when she entered her room.

"What are you doing in my things?" She shrieked, finding her possessions spilled out across the floor as Suigetsu rummaged through her pack. "You pervert!"

Suigetsu's hands went to his ears, as he tried to block out her voice, unmindful of what he held in them. "What are you screeching about? Damn, Karin, can't you speak like a normal person?"

Her mouth fell open as she stared at him in shock, and his eyes went to the item he was holding.

"Oh, yuck!"

He flung it away from him and wiped his hands, frantically, on his shirt.

"What were you doing with my underwear? You sick bastard!" Karin yelled, crossing the room and grabbing them; hiding them behind her back.

"I wasn't after your underwear, witch!" Suigetsu replied hastily, lest she come to the wrong conclusion, then he realised her germs were all over his shirt and he ripped it off.

"What are you doing? I'm not having sex with you! You sick freak!" Karin backed away from him, looking around for something to hit him with.

"What? Are you delusional? I don't want to have… oh, the mental images! Get them out of my head!"

Karin obliged, grabbing the nearest object and bringing it down on his head. Unfortunately for her, it was her pillow. Not exactly the most dangerous item in the room.

"I didn't mean that literally, you cow!"

"Get out of my room!" Karin cried, pelting him with the pillow. She shrieked again, in panic this time, as he ripped it from her grasp and pushed her against the wall.

"Just give me Sasuke's shirt and no one gets hurt!"

"You want it for yourself!" She gasped, before declaring, "Sasuke's not into boys!"

"Shut up, woman! You don't know what you're talking about!"

"You disgusting pervert!" Karin yelled, trying to push him away from her.

Neither of them noticed that the door had swung open and Sasuke had entered.

"Stop whatever it is you're doing!" He ordered.

Their heads swung round to face him, as he stood in the doorway, the light from the hallway shining down on his crisp, white shirt.

"There will be no fraternisation between my team members. And we're leaving in one hour."

With that, he turned and left the room, the Uchiha fan standing out starkly against the white of his shirt, freshly sewn on.


End file.
